


Dancing in the Moonlight

by Starofwinter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, Gen, No Apocalypse, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Sometimes you just have to feel the music.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever at any point give up the AU where nothing bad happens? No.

“Oh!  Sorry-  I didn’t mean to interrupt- whatever’s going on,” Vanya says, raising a brow at Klaus as he shimmies his shoulders to the music, the fringe on his shirt swishing.  

“Ah, come on,” he says, catching her hand and tugging her closer, “Dance with me!”

She shakes her head.  “No, I really… I can’t dance at all…”

Klaus flaps a hand at her.  “Psh, you can. Anybody can dance -  _ Luther _ can dance, and he’s hopeless.”  He grins when she snorts a laugh, and leans down to kiss her knuckles, bowing deeply.  “May I have this dance?”

Vanya smiles and rolls her eyes, letting him pull her in.  She and Klaus have always been closer than the others, and he’s always stood up for her - even when it put him in the crosshairs of everyone else’s annoyance.  They were always the outsiders; he had Ben, and Diego, but even with them, he was the one with “useless” powers, and she was the one without powers at all. Even after… everything, he hasn’t treated her any different, not like she’s a loaded gun or like he’s trying to make up for years of ostracizing her.  She’s just Vanya and he’s just Klaus. It’s nice.

“Nope, you’re still thinking too much,” Klaus says, and dips her low, making her yelp and then giggle, “Come on, let the music take over.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea…”

Klaus winks at her.  “Of all our dear siblings, I trust  _ you _ not to kill me the most.  So concentrate on feeling the music.  Feels happy, right?” 

_ Oh _ .  That was a weird thing to hear, but weird things were kind of what their family  _ did _ , so she closes her eyes, letting the feeling of the music bubble up through her with another giggle.  She can feel  _ everything _ .  It isn’t too overwhelming, with Klaus’ hands on hers while they dance.  He’s guiding her a little, but mostly it just feels like they’re kids again, dancing in his room when Dad wasn’t home.  

Vanya can’t stop smiling, and then she’s breaking into laughter, tripping over her own feet before she opens her eyes.  Klaus grins back at her. “See? It’s  _ fun _ ,” he says, “The glowing is new, but hey, we learned something today, right?”

She  _ is _ glowing, like she had before, but she doesn’t feel as… fragile as before, like a bomb is trapped under her skin, trying to break through.  She feels  _ good _ , and she doesn’t hesitate this time before she wraps her arms around Klaus.  “Thank you.”

He hugs her back, like he’ll never let her go - there’s a small voice in the back of her head that wonders if he’s as starved for touch as she is - and he laughs with her.  He was right; it feels good to let go.


End file.
